poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At Harryhausen's/Boo reveals laughter is stronger than scream
This is how goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc. Harryhausen's Photogropher: Okay, Hold it. monster comes through the door Waiters: Get a paper bag! Mike and Celia Celia Mae: Oh, Michal, I had a lot of birthday... Well, not a lot of birthdays. But, this is the best birthday ever. Mike Wazowski: Hmm. Celia: What are you looking at? Mike: I was just thinking about the first time I laid eye on you. How pretty you looked. Celia: (embarrassed) Stop it! Mike: Your hair was shorter then. Celia: Mm-hmm. I'm thinking about getting it cut. snakes gasp Mike: No, no, I like it this length. snakes sigh in relief Mike Wazowski: I like everything about you. Just the other day someone asked me who I thought the most beautiful monster was in all of Monstropolis. You know what I said? Celia Mae: What did you say? Mike Wazowski: I said... appears Mike Wazowski: Sulley? Celia Mae: Sulley? Mike Wazowski: No, no! That's not what I was going to say! Celia Mae: Mike, you're not making sense. and The gang arrive Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, guys. So nice of you getting together. Sulley: What a coincidence running to you here! I'm just going to order something to go. Celia Mae: Micheal. Mike Wazowski: sternly Sulley. Guys. Matau T. Monkey: I wonder what's good here. opens a menu and they hide behind it Mike Wazowski: Get outta here. You're ruining everything. Ryan F-Freeman: Sulley, my friends and I are about to get your paperwork but then there was a door. Sulley: Yeah. What he said. Mike Wazowski: What? looks at Celia with a smile then hides back Mike Wazowski: A door? Sonata Dusk: Randall was in it too. Mike Wazowski: Wait a minute. Randall? That cheater. He's trying to boost his numbers. Sulley: There's something else Crash wants to tell you. Mike: What? Crash Bandicoot: Ook-lay in the Ag-bay. Mike Wazowski: What? Crash Bandicoot: Look in the bag. look down but the bag's not here Mike Wazowski: What bag? looks and gasps when the others see Boo walking around with a bag over her Sulley: Oh! They don't have anything I like here. So, take care, Celia! Meg Griffin: Excuse us! Celia Mae: Michale, what's going on? Mike Wazowski: Celia, please try to understand. takes the bag off her Mike Wazowski: I have to do something! Celia Mae: Michael? photograther monster ready to take a picture of a couple Phogropher: On three. One.. two.. appears and the couple screams Photographer: Aahhh! A kid! got onto the stage Boo: BOO! monsters scream and run around Sir Daniel Fortesque: Uh Oh. Monster: A kid! Sushi Chef: There's a kid here! A human kid! runs around. Matau grabs a paper bag Celia Mae: Googley Bear! Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, kid. Boo: giggling grabs Boo and put her in the paper bag Jetson Storm: Yuck. Come on, guys! run out of the resterant Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, Dazzlings! Let's get out of here! CDA helicopter pilot: Please remain calm. This not a drill. van arrive and CDA agents come out CDA Agent: We have an 835 in progress. Please advise. Celia Mae: Michael! Michael! Mike Wazowski: Oh, Celia! CDA Agent: Please come with me. Celia Celia Mae: Hey, stop pushing. Mike Wazowski: Hey! Get your hands off my Schmoopsie-Poo! pulled by Cody CDA agent: Building clear. Ready for decontamination. the gang Sci-Ryan: Well, Mike. I don't think that date of yours could have been worse. Mike Wazowski: Yeah, too true, buddy. the resturant is domed by an electric dome then the word comes down "Kid-tastrophe!" on the news Channel on TV Newscaster: If witnesses are to be believed there has been a child security breach for the first time in monster history. a CDA Agent on TV CDA Agent: We can neither confirm or deny the presence of a human child here tonight. Monster: Well, a kid flew right over me and blasted a car with its laser vision. scene change to another monster Monster 1: I tried to run from it but, it pick me up with it's mind powers and shook me like a doll. Many eyes monster: It's true! I saw the whole thing! the newsletter as the camera zooms out to reveal a TV in Mike and Sulley's appratment Scientist: It is my professional opinion that now is the time to... panic! tv gets pushed down to the floor by Boo Boo: Uh-oh. Mike and Sulley: screams hides behind a chair with Meg, Mike and Sulley Jessie Primefan: Guys, don't be frightened. She's just a kid. Ryan F-Freeman: Tell that to Mike and Sulley. Here she comes. Boo: babbling Boo! and Sulley screams and comes out of their hiding place Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, don't scare them like that. and Sulley gasp and shut the blinds Bertram T. Monkey: Guys, it's okay. She's not toxic. runs up to the blinds and Mike and Sulley runs away Mike Wazowski: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! opens the blinds Mike Wazowski: Boo Come here, kid. Boo: Whee! puts her where the CDs are and sprays the spot with his spray Thomas: Did you really have to do that, Mike?! We keep telling you she's not toxic! Mike Wazowski: gasps No, don't touch those, you little... pulls out a cd case and the other cases fall down Sci-Ryan: Oh. Now those were alphabetised. She won't hurt you. Mike Wazowski: You're right, Sci-Ryan. off his eye protector As long as it don't come near us, we'll be okay. sneezes on Mike and he freaks out. Mike sprays his spray on his eye Mike Wazowski: in pain and Sulley backs up to a chair Ryan F-Freeman: his Keyblade I don't want to hurt you. Boo: Wanna ride on it. Ryan F-Freeman: Cody, is it true she is safe? Cody Fairbrother: I think so. Boo: Da, da, da, da, da, da. Ryan F-Freeman: Little Mike You like this? Sulley: Fetch! tosses the bear and Boo follows it and hugs it. Mike sees Boo hugging the bear and gasps Mike Wazowski: Hey, Hey, that's it! the bear off Boo No one touches Little Mikey! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan